Logbog
REDACTED "Logbog" REDACTED is the full legal name of Logbog. In 2016 he created The Bog Squad as we know it today. wa le lu jah well ive heard there was a sneaky ge deaths logbog suffered many canonical deaths at the hand of his arch-nemesis "bananaman." Including the most recent issue: "another humiliating death by that handsome devil #34", logbog has canonically "died" 356 times. His first death was featured in his first issue: "logbog and how the villain is always a more compelling character in every medium", (this is also "bananaman's first issue and introduction." Since then, one of logbog's most well-known deaths was in the issue "logbog, he dead" where he dies at the hands of his incredibly beautiful rival: "Bananaman", this issue has become a fan favorite and has been adapted to film twice, once in the animated television series "deadbog" and the live-action film "the deadhero dies". Many new fans criticize the comics for sticking too much to the formula, but older fans rebuttal stating "it's good how it is, he dies, we cry, every time, don't change perfection." And as an unbiased author, i can say that it is better this way. arch-nemesis = perhaps one of logbog's most notable claims to fame is that of his arch-nemesis "bananaman", a well-known reoccuring villain introduced in his comic book series: "logbog". Bananaman is probably best known for canonically killing logbog 356 times as of the latest issue, he was the first and only one of two characters ever to successfully kill the hero, the other character being "gluten" which logbog has a horrible allergy to. Bananaman's origin story was introduced at the same time as logbog's in his first issue: "logbog and how the villain is always a more character in every medium." A bold move never-before seen in any superhero medium, since then many comics and movies have attempted to capture the magic of bananaman and his unimaginable charisma, but none have succeeded. Bananaman is also notable in that he kickstarted logbog's hero career by killing his former lover, "Remy". Before he was killed Remy was actually himself a superhero fighting under the name logbog and it was his death at the hands of bananaman which motivated logbog, formerly known as REDACTED to take up his mantle as "the hero who dies". A mighty and just cause which logbog has successfully achieved for 105 years, his reign as logbog has continued to last 356 deaths as of the latest issue, unlike his predecessor who only lasted one death, the second longest dying logbog in canon, the others capping out at 1/2 deaths. = convicted-crimes Logbog voley-foosen has been convicted, and acquitted, of many crimes; including that of: arson, first, second, AND third degree murder burns, massive totalitarian roasts, persecution of the upper classes, persecution of the lower classes, blasphemy, sacrilege, beastliness, godliness, tallness, girl-friendlessness, sexiness, michael-jacksonlessness, burglary, hamburglary, and tax-fraud. He got off on all of these charges, then was charged with indecent-exposure and for the crime of public-masturbation. Category:Convicted-Crimes